We request partial funding for a FASEB conference on "Membrane Organization by[unreadable] Tetraspanins and Small Multi-transmembrane Proteins" to be held at Omni Tucson[unreadable] National Golf Resort and Spa, Tucson, Arizona, July 22-27 2006. A major theme in this[unreadable] tetraspanin conference is the roles of these proteins in the immune system. Tetraspanins,[unreadable] including CD9, CD37, CD53, CD63, CD81, CD82, CD151 and TSSC6, are involved in[unreadable] all the major cells and processes of the immune system. Thus, they have a role in[unreadable] regulating humoral immunity, B cell migration, plasma cell establishment, T cell receptor[unreadable] signaling and costimulatory signals, antigen presentation, adhesion and migration of[unreadable] neutrophils, and leukocyte transendothelial migration. These tetraspanin functions have[unreadable] implications for immunity problems including autoimmune diseases, blood cell neoplasm,[unreadable] allergen-induced hypersensitivity, inflammation, and autoimmune manifestations[unreadable] associated with hepatitis C. Many tetraspanins can regulate the signaling and membrane[unreadable] compartmentalization of their partner proteins, which include integrins, T cell receptor,[unreadable] and growth factor receptors. In addition, tetraspanins play a role in the development and[unreadable] function of neural cells, and they can serve as the receptors for viral and bacterial[unreadable] pathogen. Therefore, tetraspanins play a role not only in the immune system, but also in[unreadable] cancer, neurological and infectious diseases. Mechanistic understanding of tetraspanin[unreadable] function is only recently becoming evident. One exciting new understanding is that[unreadable] tetraspanins form unique membrane microdomains analogous to the glycosphingolipid[unreadable] enriched "rafts" which serve to partition membrane components and proteins. In addition,[unreadable] growing evidence suggests that these microdomains may mediate membrane fusion[unreadable] events. This truly unique FASEB conference will bring together researchers from a rich[unreadable] diversity of specializations to present and discuss the latest advances in tetraspanin[unreadable] research. The attending investigators generally do not encounter one another at meetings[unreadable] within their disciplines and there is no other venue at which this highly interdisciplinary[unreadable] subject is addressed. This conference will provide a unique opportunity for the exchange[unreadable] of ideas, reagents and discoveries across disciplinary boundaries and is expected to foster[unreadable] collaborations, which form the basis of significant advances in understanding tetraspanin[unreadable] biology.